1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for fluid products, particularly creams, ointments, pastes, lotions for medical, pharmaceutical or cosmetic use.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that for the application of particular cosmetic products such as nail enamels, poultices, foundation creams and other fluid substances, small bottles are usually used made of glass or other material containing the product and which have an opening onto which a closing cap can be screwed.
With the closing cap is usually associated a rod supporting a small brush for spreading the product on the nails and/or on the parts of the body to be covered with the product.
These containers of known type have a number of drawbacks, including the fact that they are usually fairly heavy and cumbersome and are not very practical and easy to use because they require the use of both hands, one to hold the bottle tight and the other to grip the brush and spread the product to be applied.
This means a considerable waste of time and less practical use for the user.
Patent documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,016, 6,343,717 B1 and GB 2 390 362 A disclose various embodiments of containers for dispensing fluid substances, and corresponding uses.
However even these known embodiments appear to require further improvements in particular when the dispensed fluid product has to be spread on a surface, so as in particular to allow a user to dose in a practical and convenient way the amount of the dispensed fluid product intended to be spread.